This invention pertains to backpacks, and more particularly, to backpacks that are suitable for carrying a garment or other item along the outside thereof.
Backpacks are becoming more and more popular and are used by students, people in the workplace, and by individuals in general for carrying items in a convenient manner.
One problem with conventional backpack assemblies is their limited capacity for storing items. For example, for students, a backpack may be large enough to hold school supplies and books, but may be insufficient in size to also accommodate the student""s jacket or sweater. As a consequence, the student ends up carrying the jacket or sweater in their hands.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome this disadvantage and create a backpack assembly which can not only retain items inside the bag unit, but also retain items on the outside.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, an improved backpack assembly is provided. The backpack assembly includes a selectively accessible bag, and is defined by top, front, side, back and bottom panels, as is well known in the art. The backpack assembly also includes a pair of shoulder straps each having one end attached to the back panel of the bag at a location adjacent to the top panel, and a second end attached to the bag at a location adjacent to the bottom panel.
Significantly, there is provided a loop-type element attached to each shoulder strap at a first location therealong and adjacent to where one end of each shoulder strap is attached to the back panel. The loop element is designed for selectively capturing therewithin a portion of the shoulder strap at a second location therealong when the strap is folded over or doubled back on itself. In this folded over condition, a garment, such as a jacket or sweater or other item, may be captured within the shoulder straps and stored along the outside of the backpack assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved backpack assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a backpack assembly for retaining a garment or other item along the outside of the backpack.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious, and will in part be apparent from the following description.